Lost in my world
by aka143
Summary: This is a fantasy A/U fan fic about trunks and pan Its my first fan fic so sorry if its bad :-)


A/N hey every one this is my first fan fic that im writing so don't get mad if its like not really good. My friend Stephanie is helping me with this. It is an A/U and it has pan and trunks name in it. Read and review. Thanx. Oh yeah "" is talking and '' is thinking.  
DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. SO DON'T SUE ME!THANX  
  
  
Lost In My World  
  
  
As she laid there quietly listing to the breeze that was blowing swiftly past her dark black hair that shined like velvet, she could hear her world calling her, begging her deeply to come home. But she thought every now and then about who would be her betrothed. She would return when she found him. The grass soon became damp, so she quietly got up from the firm spot that she laid on and tip toed into the house, trying not to wake anyone. Darma and Tom were her foster parents. She came from a weird world called narnzornia, which she was princess of. Every other day she would go to her world. You might be thinking that she is just imagining all this but its real. It lies in the green plains of Ireland, but it can only be seen by the people who wear the sign of narnzornia. You can tell that they are narnzornians by the necklaces they wear and the sign. The necklaces hold a very rare piece of an unicorns horn, and the sign is of a weird shape that looks like a broken heart with narnzornian words of wisdom around it. Princess Pan also has a little guardian that follows her every where she goes, a white cheetah that is her guardian for life. He can run faster than any car, person or animal and he can change to any size she wants. Oh yeah to others peoples amusement he can talk ;-). Sorry for my big mouth now back to the story!  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Good Morning Mystic." Pan said to her little white cheetah. "Did you have a good night sleep?" pan said in a high sqkiey voice.   
"Don't try to hide it pan, I know you went there again." Mystic said in an angry tone. He was looking at her like he was about to bite her head off. Pan backed away and said  
" I just went there to say hi to Cara" pan whined "but you know you can't go back until you find your someone." Mystic warned  
"but its my country so I can go back when ever I want, I was just really bored, and I could not sleep."  
"Well then next time you want to go to Narnzornina tell me so I won't worry" Mystic said getting up and licking his paw.  
"Ok mystic"  
  
"Any ways lets go get ready for your pool party tomorrow."   
  
"Ok, ill go to the store to get snacks and il be back in a giffiy"  
  
"Don't get into any trouble" warned mystic.  
  
"don't worry im 16 im old enough to take care of my self"  
  
" ok, ok just hurry we don't want darma to worry"  
  
" ok bye!" Pan said running out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'hmm what should I buy, this is going to be sooooo much fun!' Pan was disturbed by a young man calling out her name  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"oh hi trunks" Pan quickly grabbed a bag of chips and tossed it into her cart.  
  
" hi, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much just buying junk for the pool party. Are you going??"  
  
"Yeah, oh but I might be a bit late, because I have football practice"  
  
"Ok then see you there"  
  
"bye" trunks said while waving and walked away.  
  
Pan went to check out her stuff and while she was she was thinking about how cool it was to have her big time crush come to her pool party, she could not wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day  
  
Pan woke up and was about to take a shower but she knew that she was going swimming so she would take one later. She looked all around for mystic but could not find him. She went to the kitchen to see if he was pigging out on food.  
  
"Darma did you see mystic this morning?"  
  
"Yes I did, he's out side, oh while your out there can you tell Tom to come in."  
  
"sure"  
  
Pan ran out side looking for mystic and found him laying on the foor.  
  
"Mystic!! Are you ok?"  
  
"Hey what's the big idea, I was sleeping!"  
  
"Oh sorry I thought you were dead or something"  
  
"It ok just next time, don't yell so loud"  
  
"Sorry, common we got to get ready every one Is coming"  
  
Pan ran as fast as she could to her room and put on her bathing suit and then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hi Ashley, so glad u could come, common lets go swim while we wait for the other people to arrive"  
  
"ok lets go"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is so much fun, I was swimming for like 3 hours"  
  
"don't get so warned out were going to play some games soon" pan told Ashley  
  
Pan was standing by the side of the pool when she spot it, she saw trunks on the other side standing there. She tried to fix her hair so every thing was perfect and she noticed that he had some weird thing on his stomach. It sort of looked like a tattoo. Pan walked over to see what it was, and to her horror it was the mark of the Narnzornians. She ran over to trunks and grabbed him by the arm.  
"Trunks that... that mark on you're stomach its... its, come with me"  
  
"What, pan what's wrong?"  
  
"You have that sign"  
  
"Oh yeah I don't know what it is I've had it ever since I was little, pan you look scared"  
  
"Just come with me hurry"  
  
Pan led trunks to mystic and was panting so hard that she could not think. 'wait' she thought 'he does not know what it is so he might be the one, or maybe he was one of the few people who escaped the banshees, I should take him to the king and queen right away.'   
  
"Mystic!! Where are you?"  
  
"Right here calm down girl why are you panting?" Mystic said in shock  
  
"Whoa cool you're cheetah can talk!" screamed trunks in excitement.  
  
"shhhhhh everyone will hear you." pan said in a "loud" whisper  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"Pan what's wrong?"   
  
"Its Trunks he has the mark, and he does not know where its from."  
  
"Well then lets go we don't have much time until the queen and king leave on their journey"  
  
"Ok let's go, trunks you stay close to us, Narnzorina is an other whole new world, so don't get lost."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ok where is it?" said mystic looking very nervous  
  
"Gosh calm down I always wear it"  
  
"Ok do it now hurry"  
  
A blue bright light shown all around the forest as pan held up her saycread necklace and said some weird language (to trunks which it sounded like gibberish), and then all the sudden a big white hole appeared right in front of them.  
  
"Hurry jump in before it closes"  
  
"What is it, will I die?"  
  
"NO BAKA JUST JUMP!" pan yelled at the top of her lungs and made Trunks jump in the hole in fright.  
  
"Finally, ok Mystic you go first"  
  
"Ok see you there"  
  
"Bye"  
  
AS mystic jumped in pan thought that it was a hard task to find the one but she found him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"wow, this is awesome" Trunks said looking around at a wonderful sight of green and only green  
  
"This is the land of Narnzorina, I wonder where pan is" Mystic said with a worry look on his face.  
  
"She must be stuck in that weird thing"  
  
"I hope she is not"  
  
"Oh hey there she is" Trunks yelled as pan fell out of the blue hole.  
  
"Sorry I was taking so long I had to do something before I left"  
  
"That's ok but if you want to show the king and queen, you better hurry because they are leaving soon"  
  
"ok, but that will take a long time to get to the palace, oh I know Mystic transform now!"  
  
AS Pan yell those words Mystic was no longer a small kitten but a big cheetah.   
  
"Ok hop on lets go we have no time to waste!"  
  
"Oh this is so cool he omg!" Trunks said in amazement   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The forest hung wildly as trunks and pan road on mystic's back. The swift wind was blowing past pans black hair into trunks face. He smelled the sweet aroma of her hair and savored it. Trunks had a crush on pan for a long time, and he did not want to tell her how he felt because he thought that she might not like him in return.  
  
"We are almost there"  
  
"So what is this thing that I am and how did I get this tattoo?"  
  
"Well you were born in the land of Narnzorina at one point I guess and when the baby's are born they put a tattoo on you to signify that you are an   
Narnzornian."  
  
"Oh" Trunks said in awe  
  
"And Narnzorians have special powers, that humans don't have."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well... we can fly, frezze time and do all sorts of stuff"  
  
"Oh, so why cant I do any of this stuff?"  
  
"You have to find it within"  
  
"Ok we are here" Mystic said with a halt.  
  
"Ok listen, since I am the princess of Narn" Pan was cut off by Trunks  
  
"What?! Princess?"  
  
"Oh yeah im sorry I forgot to tell you, ok anyways when we go in the whole kingdom might be there because my parents are leaving to another planet to make a treaty, so walk casual and don't say anything, but just bow ok?"  
  
"uhhh ok"  
  
Pan said some weird words and Trunks did not understand one word she said, it sounded like some spell and before he knew it pan was in the most beautiful dress he has ever seen. It hung to all the curves of her body and showed a bit of flesh. And then he looked down to him self and he was wearing a nice suit.  
  
"Wow" Trunk's said just staring.  
  
"Umm Trunks, hello?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry"  
  
"Ok let's go"  
  
"Pan I will be in your room if you need me" Mystic said while turning the corner and into the palace.  
  
"Guards"   
The guards opened the huge doors and to Trunks amazement he saw about over a thousand people standing. As they walked in everyone started to go down on one knee and bow their heads. Once again Trunks looked in awe. Pan and Trunks walked up the aisle and saw the Queen and King up ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
A/N  
Sorry to make you wait but I will get the 2nd chapter in before next week.  
This is just the beginning. Read and review please and tell me what I need to change. Oh yeah just to let you know im writing aother fan fic on bulma and vegeta. 


End file.
